Brother's Always
by IcyBox33
Summary: Naruto was sleeping in his bed, shirtless. There was a mark on his neck that started glowing. In his dream he heard faintly "I hope you can forgive me for my selfishness, otouto." Not Yaoi, Sharingan Naruto.
1. Dancing

I leave AN's at the bottom, for future reference

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto, nor do I wish I did.

Chapter One: Dancing.

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who recently was put under Hatake Kakashi's genin team, was in his home peacefully sleeping.

He was never aware that a strange man hovered over him. He seemed to be split perfectly down the middle, once side completely white, whilst the other black. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? Plus, why didn't Madara-sama just ask Obito to do it. Obito is a good boy after all." The white side stated, letter out a very small chuckle. It was apparently a one sided joke.

"Because, you fool, Madara knew that Obito was not competent enough to be trusted with this. He would only allow this to be done by his most trusted of colleagues. Which is only us, you halfwit." A deeper voice stated, presumably the black side. The two halves did a very long serious of hand signs. The black side took a vial of what looked to be blood, if it wasn't for the odd silver glow it gave.

The liquid was poured onto the white sides hand as the black hand, now took out a brush and began to draw seals as he built chakra up throughout his body. Once he was done he placed the white palm on the boys exposed neck. Naruto twitched and grunted in his sleep.

"I still do not understand why it had to be one of the Jinchuuriki.." The white half stated as he kept his palm on the boys neck. "Isn't he going to die anyway? Before he can actually meet Madara-sama?" He continued.

"While I would normally praise you for seeing that, No." The black half stated. "It is why we chose the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. There are other ways of getting it's chakra without needing the actual beast. Why a container you ask? Because it's a one-hundred percent survival rate." The black half explained while he looked at Naruto who flinched every now and then.

Naruto yawned as he awoke. Rubbing the right side of his collar bone, he stalked off to get changed. Never paying any mind to the slight differences around him. That's when he fully realized after getting a pair of cloths, he never did laundry the previous day like he was supposed to. Growling he grabbed an outfit from his closet. He normally never had to wear this, but oh-well. It was a simple outfit. Dark blue pants that he taped, with a long sleeved black shirt that had a red swirl on the upper arm.

After everything was in place he left, but as he went to the door, he realized he should probably clean the place. "Ehh... Nah." he voiced his thoughts aloud.

As he sped though the village, Naruto began to trace back to his dream. It was odd, he was hovering in nothingness with white markings all around him. Swearing he heard a voice trying to talk to him, he only realized that there **was** a voice. He cause the last part of the sentence the mystery person spoke. _**"I hope you can forgive me for my selfishness, otouto."**_

He didn't understand a lick of it. Naruto surmised it was just a dream and went off onto a normal train of though for himself. Focusing on his next training session with his sensei!

Naruto walked through the doors of his apartment, a scowl on his face. "What the hell!" he growled to himself. The blonde had spent an hour and a half waiting for his sensei, then they did two D-rank missions. Their training session included so far, nothing but teamwork exercises. Now Naruto could understand the importance of teamwork. But doing nothing but that for a week and considering it training was downright ludicrous!

Now that he recalled, his team had been looking at him oddly today. Never did he call them out on it, but he could tell. He had a sixth sense for when people were giving him certain looks, and reading a persons body language.

The looks he received were along the lines of shock and curiosity, but a little alertness. It was like they believed he was an intruder, and after a couple of hours the looks vanished. Naruto had to admit now that he thought about it.. He did quite like this outfit, and wondered why he never wore it. It was easier to hide his presence, and it wasn't like he was skilled enough in espionage to begin with.

Sighing the boy let himself fall face first into his bed. He made a mental note to get another set of the clothes, maybe he would change the colors a bit. Or get something a little different once he had the money.

As Naruto's thoughts ran rampart, his eyes became heavy as he slowly went to sleep.

Naruto found himself in a dream again. But this time he was standing in front of a boy about for. They were sparring. Naruto could also feel how his body was moving, it was odd. "Faster otouto!" The boy across from him said in slightly stern voice. It was like he was being harsh, trying to convey the importance of what they were doing, but with a slight understanding of his position.

And so Naruto watched, a slave to his own dream. A number of time Naruto swore his eyes hurt, but he paid it no mind. He spent quite a bit of time just sparring against this one boy, who seemed to be his older brother in the dream. The two were talking about several things. Banter was thrown between the two, and Naruto learned a little from his dream. He probably would have learned more, if what they were discussing wasn't things he learned in the academy.

"The hand symbols won't be needed if your mastery over said technique is flawless, or better said you can lessen the required hand seals if you gain a decent mastery over said technique." The boy that sat next to dream Naruto informed. Naruto's dream form and this other person were eating. The piece of meat he was eating came to a stand still.

The form the younger brother of the boy sat there shocked. "Now you must be wondering, if that's so, then why not just master a technique instead of hand seals?" The boy even Naruto was beginning to refer to as his brother, spoke. "Because some techniques cannot be shortened to a single or few hand seals. No matter how hard you try, like father can use Katon; Bakufu Ranbu(Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance) with a single hand seal, while Suiton: Suishoha, He can use no less than four." The child stated.

"Because their different elements? No.. Because his affinity to one is stronger than the other?.."The boy next to him nodded and went into the process and explanation of chakra affinity's and the way the elements worked. But he added something he wasn't supposed to learn. "I've come to learn that if we can get a feel for the dividing between yin and yang chakra like the older members have, the Yang chakra would boost our abilities." the child said, but before the dream could continue, it began to fade and Naruto was thrown into a peaceful sleep.

On the outside the figure above him saw the small smile on the boys lips. "Aw, maybe he is having dream's of Madara-sama?" The white half asked, the black side had something in his hands that he crushed, causing blood to burst forth through his fingers. The other half said nothing as he gazed at the boy.

He sat the scroll on his night-stand. It disappeared in a plume of smoke, and the white half had mumbled something. "Well I guess our work here is finally finished.." With that the two sunk into the ground.

It wasn't until someone had barged into his house that Naruto awoke. It was his friends and their sensei's. The three adults stood at the back. Naruto had only awoken once but was so sleepy and could barely see that he just went back to bed.

"So Kakashi... You're saying that Naruto hasn't shown up for three days?" The silver haired man nodded to the woman. "Hai, Kurenai. Monday was a little odd. He looks like he's undergone some changes as well. The birthmarks on his cheeks were almost nonexistent, and his hair was slightly darker than normal. At first glance he was Naruto, but after truly looking at him, you could see some differences. The biggest oddity was the change of clothing." Kakashi stated.

Now that got the two adults attention. They all looked ahead when Sakura knocked on the door. After a few moments of no answer the pink haired girl scowled, and gave them a warning that his apartment would be a mess. They were all shocked when she casually opened the door. "Oh.. My..." Sakura's arm dropped to her side when she set eyes on the apartment. Walking thought the door the looked around. It was clean..

The sound of crashing and cursing was heard. Then the sound of someone flopping on a mattress. "That baka!" Sakura stated heatedly, She went into this room, everyone heard a couple of whopping sounds, and a very girly squeal that somewhat sounded like "YOWCH!" The next thing they knew Naruto was dumped in front of the seven genin but everyone noticed the differences. The boys hair was even darker still yellow, but a darker yellow. His whisker marks were close to vanishing.

"Mah, you had everyone worried Naruto, so they all decided to come and see you." Kakashi stated as he looked the boy over. When his eyes opened they were not met with the sky blue eyes they knew. They were black, a deep black color. It was almost like staring at a different person.

They knew it was Naruto though by his mannerisms, the slouched body and the grumbling under his breath, something about a awesome dream. "Sorry guys... I've just been so sleepy lately. I could barely stay on my feet yesterday, so I just went back to bed." Naruto rubbed the corner of his neck, and that's when the girls all realized he was shirtless.. Hinata spluttered before she fell backwards.

"Hinata?1 Is she alright?" He asked turning to her sensei, the black haired woman just gave a small smile before nodding. "Baka put on a shirt!" Naruto was calmly picking his ear with his finger, as he turned to her, "Eh?" he asked.

The two jonin looked at Kakashi who had an eyes smile plastered respectively. "Sakura-chaan, can you please not yell... I think you're makin' me deaf over here." Stated the boy as he winced. "I'll do more than make you deaf if you don't hurry up! We've missed three days of training because of you." Naruto's eye twitched like he just heard something completely blasphemous.

"Alright alright! By the way I got something really cool to show you guys, I learned some new stuff." He stated as he walked back to his room, that was when Kakashi noticed it. It was an odd marking. A large red circle with a thick ripple. In the first ripple three large tomoe with circles at their tops connected in circle. The second part of the ripple had three bars spreading from one edge to the other in a triangular formation, around the edge was a tribal like chain. A tattoo? How did he get that?

Shrugging he waited for the boy whilst the other two teams went off to their own training now they knew Naruto was okay.

The team sparring where they used their teamwork skills against their sensei was in session, and everyone noticed Naruto's change in fighting. His stance was rugged, like he was still learning it.

Sauske's eyes widened, that stance was somewhat like his clans stance. The boy shook his head, Naruto must have made the style himself after seeing his style, and if that was true, his respect for the 'Dobe' rose a little higher.

Naruto moved to the left as Sasuke went to the right, They both lashed out with kicks, one went for the front the other the back. Before Kakashi could counter the two, he looked above and saw Naruto do two hand seals, "Katon; Gōkakyū(Fire Release; Great Fireball)." A very large flamethrower shot from his mouth, it was very large, at least a four meter span. As Naruto landed on the charred ground.

He took a deep breath, then steadied them. 'Just like Niisan explained don't rush it, Let the heat die or you will incinerate yourself.' He thought to himself thinking back to his dream, Naruto was surprised he could actually do it seeing as he seemed to have learned it from his dream.

"When did you learn to do that?" Sasuke asked turning to the clone of Naruto but saw nothing but a plume of smoke. They all converged in the center where Naruto stood with a cocky smirk on his face. "Mah, Naruto that was close one, you could have killed me." Kakashi stated lazily, but Naruto knew the reason it was so close was because his sensei was caught off guard.

"How did you even learn it, who tutored you?" Sasuke asked, if they could get the to excel this fast, then how fast would he excel? "Ah I didn't. I learned it from watching you, after doing some research on Katon techniques, I pieced together how to do it. I do have to say, the versatility between a fireball or a stream of fire is quite useful." He stated, bringing a hand to his chin. He couldn't outright say 'Oh I learned it from my dreams, and a sadistic older brother.' It also helped that the boy in his dreams explained it in a way that he could understand.

His three teammates stood there shocked, was this really the Naruto they knew from the academy? "I guess you're more a hands on learner then Naruto, very impressive, but I do need to express the danger of Katon." Naruto waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"I already know, learned that the hard way, if you don't let the heat smother when you breath in too fast you'll incinerate yourself from the inside." Naruto explained, wincing slightly. It was true, he did learn that, just now in fact. His explanation seemed to get them to click the pieces together. "So that's why you were in bed." The blondes eyes widened, he never expected this, but it got them off his back.

He nodded with a sheepish grin. He felt bad for lying to them, but he was pretty sure learning things from your dreams was not normal, but dream and reality were apparently two different things. Even though he knew the theory and molding of the chakra the control needed was something he didn't have, and his chakra had yet to physically do this, so it was kind of beginners luck.

Naruto now though, felt competent enough that he could do it again, but the chakra cost was two kage bushin- quite a lot more than the standard amount needed.

He surmised this was the chakra control his 'brother' was talking about. Naruto truly began to think that these dreams were real. He never realized he was subconsciously slowly replacing his poor childhood with this one.

Naruto sighed, it had been a month since they had been genin, not only did he not learn a damn thing from Kakashi, after a couple more dreams they kind of vanished. He would get snippets, but it seemed like the times when his brothers name would come up the sound was all muffled, and the dream would fade. He was essentially stuck on two dreams that kept trying to reach him, but would go no further. So far all Naruto could make out of his siblings name was that it started with an M.

Looking at his alarm clock he frowned. He has been awake for quite a while. It was almost seven thirty. They never showed up at six anymore, learning Kakashi was always two hours late. Naruto came up with the idea to be there at seven forty-five, so they only spend fifteen minutes waiting for their sensei.

He then explained how even if they did have to maneuver around their sensei's schedule, it was more time they had to spend with personal training in the morning. As for him, he was done with his training, he got up at four, so he had some time to let his muscles relax.

He was conditioning his body, while practicing the stances and and moves of the taijutsu style he learned in his dream. His speed was getting close to Sauske's, with not using chakra to enhance his body. Naruto agreed with his brother, having your body pushed as far as it could go was a good thing. He only got to learn one last thing from his brother, before his dreams began to go haywire. It was a chakra control exercise, where one was to levitate a large rock with the back of their hands, while walking up a tree with chakra. Needless to say when Naruto tried he fell right on his butt.

But for the past two weeks, he had been working on it diligently. Finally being able to walk a fourth of the way up a large tree. Eventually instead of using a rock the size of his palm Naruto bought a weighted shuriken instead, as it was difficult to always go hunting for a rock.

Naruto rolled over and got ready for his team meeting once again. He could most likely be disappointed again but oh-well.

Little did Naruto know, he would not be disappointed, he would in fact be very grateful to a particular Jonin.

Naruto was with his teammates, after they had stopped to get his new outfit. A pair of black pants that was wrapped in bandages stopping mid-shin, a black kimono styled shirt that went to his elbows, the hems ripped. It had a red outline, and the back of the shirt had a white swirl on it, also a white obi with red lines near the ends. Under it all he wore a chain-mesh body suit that went to his wrists.

"I look like a bad ass in this and you guys know it!" He stated while they all still displayed irritation at having to stop because he had forgotten to get his clothes before going to to meet them.

As they reached the administrative building, they heard a female yelling something. As they walked in they found they had interrupted a conversation. "Listen Anko-" They all turned to Kakashi's genin. They could recognize two of them, but the third that had to be Naruto shocked them. He wasn't the blue-eyed blonde haired boy they knew.

In front of them stood a black haired boy, with black eyes, the whisker marks had disappeared, his bangs parted down the center of his face to frame his cheeks, with three locks hanging over his forehead, not doing much to obscure his forehead protector. The back was still spiky and slightly long, reaching to his shoulders.

He gave Iruka and the Hokage a smile as they looked at him in shock. "Bad ass huh?" he asked moving in a circle. The woman, Anko, Looked at the group with a sigh. "Team Seven, reporting in for their C-rank mission." Kakashi stated as his genin looked at him in shock.

"They can't possibly be ready for a C-ran mission.." Iruka stated as he stared at Kakashi. "Well I am not so sure myself, which is why I hired Anko to join us. Just in case something goes wrong we have an extra Jonin there to be sure nothing get's too out of hand." Iruka blinked for a moment, then again before nodding.

The aged man gave Kakashi a look, but released a puff of smoke from his pipe as he picked up a scroll. "You are guarding a caravan that is traveling to a town near the border of grass. Escort them there safely then on your way back you shall be taking this mission, as you seem to have two Jonin. On your way way outside of the village, about thirty kilometers from the village, there is a group of people that have seemed to make camp there. If they are a threat to our trading route dispose of them if not, report your findings back to me." The old man stated.

Naruto was giddy, about damn time! That was just about all he could repeat in his mind. But then he realized they would have an extra Jonin, maybe someone who would actually teach him? He looked at the woman, but as soon as he did he blushed. She was very beautiful.

He would definitely approach her about training. Naruto smiled at the thought, as he had found out that Sasuke was actually getting training from Kakashi, along with Sakura, not as much as Sasuke, but still it was something. He could somewhat understand, he was last on the list, because he was used to fending for himself for starters.

Still that didn't mean he had to like it. It made sense that he would seek out a Jonin that had the time to teach him. "Alright meet at the western gate in an hour, I'll go talk to caravan and let them know when they can move out." Kakashi stated, looking over his three students, Sasuke seemed to not care, Sakura seemed to be creep-ed out my Anko's toying with a sharp object, nothing unusual there. Naruto seemed determined about something.

Good at least someone was taking their first C-rank seriously.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, long since been packed. He was reading about the other Jonin on their team. She was trained by Orochimaru from a young age until he defected from the village. Also was a S-rank ninja from their village, something he found out Konoha produced a lot of. Anko was also the person that trained and hardened Chunin entering ANBU.

All in all she would be an awesome teacher, sadly Anko seemed like a busy person. Either way he would approach her about training. Maybe his dream wasn't so far away?

Grabbing his pack he left his home, he dashed, jumping from roof to roof. On the night stand in his room, he never noticed the scroll that was sitting there.

Naruto smiled at his luck. He was stuck at the back of caravan with Anko, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all up at the front. The jonin was huffing at her unfortunate spot. Not in the caravan, just her situation in general.

"Ah Anko-san.. Can I ask a question?" Naruto broke the silence, glancing at her. The woman grunted, and he was still wondering how to start his question.

"Ah.. Do you have a genin team?" Naruto asked throwing his arms behind his head looking up. He finally realized his hair was growing, he wanted it long, it was an urge, and he decided to let it grow out. She grunted something that sounded like a 'No.'

"Well would it be too much to ask for you to be my sensei instead?" He asked looking at the silver haired man that was his teacher, far in front of them. Anko's demeanor full changed, she was no longer pouting and stood up straight, looking at the boy oddly. "Why would you want that? Kakashi is the strongest Jonin in Konoha, and considered a genius." The lady asked, he could hear her wonderment in this subject.

"Well Kakashi-sensei is awesome and all, It's just that the other two need a lot of attention. So he kind of leaves me to fend for myself. I understand as I am used to having to do just that, but the explanations he gives are so long and boring, filled with a lot of theory..." Naruto replied, with a sigh he glanced her.

"It's harder for me to grasp. Plus, I am pretty sure Sakura has been getting tutored in medical ninjutsu. I think this was part of Kakashi-sensei's plan, have us divide to seperate trainers, but then do team training." He continued.

Naruto wasn't really sure that's what his sensei was planning, but it made a little more sense. Plus he wouldn't need a trainer if the dreams came back. He learned quite a bit from them and he hope he could continue.

"Tell you what brat.. If you manage to impress me on our little bandit run, then sure, I'll train you a bit." Anko said stealing a glance at the boy. She could see the excitement in his eyes although his body never really showed much of it.

He had come a long way from the idiotic boy that could never control his voice nor emotions.

He may yet actually become her apprentice. As they walked they both had smiles on their faces, she never really wanted a genin to look after, but maybe she would take a risk with this one. She began to make a list of all the things she would teach him. Summoning was at the top for sure.

The escort mission went off without a hitch, not a single bandit attack. The group was on their way back and starting their second mission when it finally went down the drain.

The group of bandits turned out to be a group of no-name missing ninja. Except for one.

It started when they were divided, that was probably where they fucked up. It was Naruto and Anko together with the other three on the other team. "Anko-san.. Isn't it a little odd for all these random missing ninja to just be here?" She nodded already having worried about the same thing.

There had to be at least ten, then one that they couldn't seem to find, but it was one the others were talking about. Apparently their leader. "Now is your chance to prove to me you're not just some random loser genin Naruto.. When the attack starts, you do not hesitate to kill them if you have to." Anko stated seriously.

The woman was being deathly serious; Naruto had already proven himself to her, but she didn't want him to slip through her fingers because he died for being an idiot.

Naruto nodded, looking at her. He understood, that ninja's didn't play fair, and he shouldn't either, that was the point of being a ninja. Fighting, surviving, seeking strength. Just like his brother told him. He had come to love battle, and that was just a spar, if it was truly a life or death battle, he would probably revel in it all the more.

"Naruto.. Kakashi said something about you having a fire affinity, is that true?" Naruto nodded they formulated a plan. Sadly they never knew they wouldn't get to use it.

A flair went up and all five of the Konoha ninja dashed in. It seemed as if the group of missing ninja had prepared for something like this splitting in half and taking on each group.

Quickly separating them apart, Naruto scowled as he was pushed back away from Anko.

It seemed there was more than ten. Maybe fifteen.

Four surrounded him, while another five attacking Anko. Naruto spun, grabbing the wrist of one, he spun the ninja around and threw him into his friends.

Tossing the kunai in his hand towards them, it sailed over them, but exploded. Two of the four were severely injured, while the other two had dirt and scuff marks all over. "Oh-ho.. Look what we have here.. A handsome boy sitting in my camp tearing two of my ninja to shreds?" A feminine voice said from behind him.

Turning to glance he saw a young woman sitting on one of the low branches on the tree. She had short shaggy black hair that was pulling into a bun. A red and white outfit, and a Iwa headband around her neck that had a slash through it.

"Want to play with me?" she asked innocently, but her smile was anything but. In the blink of an eye, a wakizashi was descending upon him. In those briefest of moments that seemed no less than a second, everything slowed down. He could tell the trajectory of her blade, and suddenly he figured out how to disarm her.

In a moment of pure instinct, Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could to his body, slamming the back of his hand against the pommel of her sword, stepping close his palm slammed into her chin. He never hear his team yell his name with the sound of blood rushing in his head.

Before he could even stop to comprehend what he did, in a flurry of speed, Kakashi was pulling him back as Anko assaulted the woman with a kick, sending her flying into the forest, which Anko followed.

Naruto's body felt heavy and his muscles were screaming at him. That's when he noticed the Ninja Anko was fighting were dread on the ground, along with the two that he had injured were in worse condition than he imagined.

The ones he thought were just scuffed up had missing limbs and had bled out. The two that he had thought were in worse condition were actually not that bad compared to the other two, probably impaled by some shrapnel. Naruto was right, he lived for battle.

It was like he was subconsciously used to this, and had dealt with this before. Another part of him was a little sickened at how easily he could do it. Wasn't it supposed to be hard? Some kind of struggle? He hadn't even noticed what he had done in the first place.

"Naruto...?" Kakashi asked looking at the boy, he was in complete shock. Red eyes met his gaze with two tomoe strung around the pupil of his right eye and a single on his left. 'Sharingan..' Kakashi thought, he didn't know how, but it explained why his hair turned black along with his eyes.

But the question is why did this happen? What caused it to happen? That was all he could think of as he watched the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto, to his shock, Sasuke didn't seem to care. Maybe a little jealousy burned in his eyes because of Naruto actually activated the Sharingan, but that was it.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto rub the spot on his neck. Could that be it? But as soon as all thoughts started, he felt a surge of chakra, and the heat coming from the forest told him he should probably take the kids elsewhere.

Anko was pissed. No she was beyond pissed! To loath a person so much was probably a sin, not that the woman gave a damn in the first place. If Naruto hadn't impressed her before, he did now. To do what he did.. Nothing short of amazing.

"Oho... Is someone mad? Was that your student?" The woman asked. "He's fast.. For brat that is."

Anko growled, "Momo, Iwa's little pet, you went rogue four moths ago and hid, why show your face now?"

The woman, Momo, growled in disdain. "Anko Mitarashi, one of the only sage's that always reside in the village. Double S-class is your rank in our bingo books. Someone not to be trifled with, and one of the few people that blasted blonde bastard helped train." She recited her information. "And the one we also call the Lost Iwa girl." The devilish smirk the woman gave caused Anko's anger to soar to new bounds.

"I am curious as to why they call you that." The woman finished.

Anko had had enough and her chakra flared around up pebbles and sending them away from the burst of power. "Since you want to know so bad... I'll hold nothing back as I incinerate the flesh from your bones!" Going through hand seals faster than the girl across from her could track. "Yoton; Jigoku no shutsugen(Lava Release; Emergence of Hell)!" Anko slammed her palm on the ground and slowly, it began to melt, turning into lava with large boulders placed around in the pit of death.

Anko did two hand seals, "Yoton; Shakunetsu no nami(Lava Release; Scorching Wave)!" The lava pool rose up into a massive wave that surged forward with untamed speed, making a mess and melting the forest around them. Huffing Anko scowled at the spot where the girl was at. She fled. Probably having gotten enough information.

Her mind went back to the group she was with.

Naruto grunted as his "Sharingan" as Kakashi and Sauske said it was, deactivated. He was sore, and only had about a third of his chakra left.

Grunting again he fell back. The last of the rouge shinobi were either dead, or knocked out. "Eh, what's up with the brat?" He turned his head towards Anko and frowned a little.

"Exhausted.." He stated with annoyance, never had he felt so tired. "Well that's what happens, Fight or Flight kicked in and your body pushed itself beyond it's limits to save your life." Naruto snorted, he figured that much.

What he said froze Kakashi. "Worth it, I think I had fun dancing." The boy said as he looked towards the darkening sky.

~Dancing~

An: Well this is my first attempt at a Naruto story, and as you can tell this is mostly AU and I may share details of my plans or just let you all rot and guessing, but I am pretty sure it's obvious what I did.

I may also look for a beta, because as you can all tell my vocabulary is somewhat sparse when I am writing. I only know so much and I think a good beta will do this story nicely.

I hope to update at least once a week, no less that once a month, it just depends on the time I have to spare. Heck I may just update in bulk, I don't know yet. Also I am going to give this time, and see what kind of responses I get, if no one likes it then I may take it down and try something else.


	2. Hugging Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the cover picture. (This is really annoying to repeat..)

Chapter Two; Hugging Trees.

Naruto sat in his bed with his arm draped over his forehead. It was an early Monday morning, Kakashi and Anko, after a lot of heated discussion, divided the days that he would train purely with Anko. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays.

It had been a week since they came back. He was starting his training with Anko today, and he was excited, but he just couldn't get his dream out of his head. Naruto was beginning to wonder, was this his past life? He had been having the same dream for two days now, and between recent events, the changes to his body, he could honestly say he believed it to be true.

Old man Sarutobi couldn't understand what had happened, and he never disclosed his dreams to the man.. They felt too personal, something that was for him and only him to know about. If these were truly memories of a former life, then how could he remember them? Shouldn't your memories be erased in rebirth, or something like that?

So many questions he had. Especially with the recent changes to his chakra. Most people saw chakra as blue, but sensors could see the real color of one's chakra. He could tell his normal light-cream colored chakra, has been slowly turning white.

Naruto rubbed his temple with his other hand. He didn't know what to make of everything just yet, what his feelings should be.. However he couldn't help the happiness that built up in his chest to have this un-real experience. He now had to say, if his normal child hood sucked as much as the parts he could remember, then he would highly prefer this to keep happening, over-writing his shitty childhood with a better one.

Grunting the boy got up from his spot on the bed, getting ready for his day. He didn't know exactly what Anko would have in store for him, but he hoped it would be something useful.

To say Anko was surprised by the the Hokage's approval of letting her teach Naruto, was an understatement. The man had offered to get the toad sage, but Anko was a greedy person. If she was going to teach someone, then she wanted to do it, she didn't was to do a joint training.

As the woman stood there, she was surprised even again, when he showed up, after laying eyes on the training field she was going to be using for now. His eyes lit with _excitement_ of all things.

Naruto was giddy, clearly what the weird-looking dummies were for, was taijutsu training. "Alright Naruto!" Anko said as she gave him a feral grin. "I have a training regimen for this week. It includes using those fancy eyes of yours, and these dummies."Anko started the grin never left her face as she patted a dummy.

The dummies began to move around as she held up a boar hand seal, they were moving around on what Naruto assumed was fuinjutsu. She stopped, looking serious now. "I know you seem to know the Uchiha style, but Kakashi said it looked a little rough around the edges."

Naruto nodded, he knew that he was still learning the style, he was nowhere near adept in it compared to Sasuke, but even the boy said that the style looked a little different. "Since you don't seem that into the style yet, we're doing to refine it. Add a little of my own taijutsu into it, but I want you to have it keep evolving, until you like the way it is, and label it as your own."

Naruto nodded, that sounded like a good idea, keep it original baka. The words from his brother played in his mind, causing him to smirk a bit. "But first!" She exclaimed tossing him a tag.

Catching it between his fingers he looked at the kanji in the circle of the sealing note. It was the Kanji for weight. "That my little gaki, is a resistance tag. It feels like your constantly trying to move against a strong water current." Anko said with a sick smile. "I use higher ones for the Chunin recruits, but since you _are_ still a greenhorn, I decided to go easy on you." She stated with mirth in her eyes.

Naruto gulped, focusing chakra to his eyes, the Sharingan activated. Bringing his arm up he intercepted the punch Anko threw at his face. The boy noticed that a flicker of movement, small and unnoticeable. Latching onto her arm, he spun them around. _'I thought Kakashi said his Sharingan couldn't predict movement yet?' _Anko thought as she was spun, Naruto had managed to foresee her kick. Well he hadn't exactly said that, more like, Naruto's Sharingan would not be able to predict her movements if it could not track them.

Sighing Anko realized she was in for a long day.

Grunting Naruto crumpled into a heap onto his bed. Anko had just about driven him into the dirt, after a while he had grown tired because he was always pushing against the restriction seal. His muscles were screaming and after some ramen and a nice shower he had felt a bit better. He just hoped his dreams would finally move on, being stuck on the same one was irritating.

His eyes felt heavy as he rubbed the spot on his neck, getting sleepier by the second. Slowly his consciousness ebbed into the back of his mind, and things began to play.

Naruto found himself thrust into a dream. He was sitting at a funeral. It was near the end like always, but he always felt a deep sadness within. After walking around the camp he found himself in a field, and his spectral self grabbed a scroll and unsealed it.

It was a chokuto, and just by looking at the sheath of the sword he could tell it was custom-made. It was white with black flames encasing it, the hilt was wrapped in red rope. Drawing the sword, he held it in a reversed grip. In front of him was a group of dummies, posted in various areas, meant to emulate a group of combatants. He moved, enhancing his body with chakra. Moving in a two-step fashion he only used two different sword maneuvers. One slash per dummy. One diagonally upwards, towards the left up then the next, diagonally downwards to the left.

Before long, his sword started sparking flames around it. Looking at the dummies, he saw nothing but flaming remains. Someone had cleared their throat. The person, like always for this part of the dream was nothing but a big blur. Naruto had assumed it meant they were un-important. "You are being drafted brat. In our next battle, we're facing samurai, we expect nothing but the best, remember that." The man stated before vanishing.

Something that Naruto had concluded is this was a time of constant war, and they had to battle other clans and rival factions to survive. Naruto never could get the rest of the day to un-blur, so he figured like the man, it was filtered as non-important. How it was filtered, and who filtered it was unknown to him.

So the next time he could make something out was when he was with his brother, getting a set of armor. "Brother, it makes more sense for me, a swordsmen to get a set that has no shoulder guards. It restricts your movement does it not?" He asked the boy who was a few feet ahead of him, the brother blushed slightly in embarrassment.

The brothers face grew solemn after a couple of minutes, "I want to warn you otouto, that now more than ever you're going to have to use a higher level of training." Naruto had nodded, "I understand Niisan, that's fine. All for the sake of the clan, correct?" The brother nodded with a smirk. "I love the clan and therefore I wish to protect it with all that is within my power." Naruto stated, and he could feel himself smile in the dream. His brother wrapped an arm around him as they were leaving, "Let's go bug Hitomi, then I get to see your blushing face." The boy stated to his brother.

Naruto woke with a sharp intake of breath. The alarm was going off, growling Naruto smashed it without thinking. It took a couple of seconds for him to realized just what he had done.

"Ah shit.." Was all he had said pertaining his alarm clock. A sharp pain in his gut and was soon withering in pain. Seal markings made themselves present all over his body, his white chakra swirling around him in a show of power. Doing a tiger hand seal, he attempted to reign his chakra under control.

This wasn't the first time it's happened, and every time he walked away with ten percent more chakra. But today.. Today something weird happened. A thick wooden vine rose out of the ground and wrapped around his arms. "What in the holy mother of!" He was cut off as the wooden tentacle jumped up around his face. Naruto quickly made a kage bunshin before he was wrapped like a mummy. The Kage bunshin went to get help while the real Naruto tried to escape, but that only seem to make things worse.

It was about four hours later at eight am when his team and the clone showed up. They had been greeted with a twisted tree that had one of Naruto's hands limply hanging out. "So you're telling me, when Naruto tried to reign in his chakra, a wooden tentacle grew out of the wooden floor at a rapid pace, turning into what is now in front of us?" Kakashi asked with a lazy eye. He long since stopped getting surprised by all the odd situations that happened with Naruto.

"I'll have to get Hokage-sama, If I am correct in my assumption then there is only one person in Konoha that can free Naruto.." He stated with a sigh, this was odd, beyond normal. First they think he is a Uchiha, then next this..

"How does he always find himself in these situations?" Sakura asked, but the other Uchiha on her team just grunted. He was eying the warped tree oddly. He secretly agreed with her, this was off the top, even for Naruto.

It wasn't until about thirty minuets later that Kakashi showed up with an Anbu agent and the Hokage. The look of shock on the old mans face was clearly seen, before he erupted into laughter. Naruto's hand twitched, single-handed hand-signs causing the three superiors eyes to widen to some degree. After he stopped the tree started to grow again, and muffled sounds could be heard, presumably cursing.

The old man nodded his head toward the Anbu, but everyone could see the hidden mirth in his eyes at the scene. The masked man did a few hand seals and placed his hands on the floor. The tree began to recede as the man stiffened. "Ah.. Hokage-sama.." the masked agent said in a strained voice.

The tree finally disappeared, but everyone could hear the man panting from exertion, in a show of speed that seemed to surprise Kakashi, a sealing tag attached itself to Naruto's head.

"Thanks Anbu-san.." Naruto told the man with a grateful look. He nodded, and it was a fairly odd sight, both were on their knees panting. "Hokage-sama... I am in stark belief that Naruto-san has... Very potent chakra... As my system had to absorb the chakra from the tree... Even my trees do not have that much chakra. It was clear he had no control over what transpired because if he did... Then the tree would have been much more massive... Probably consuming this entire building." The man said as he sat against the wall.

The agent could feel his chakra breaking down Naruto's chakra, and as he glanced at the boy he couldn't help but wonder, _'What kind of monster are you?' _The powerful chakra was odd... His system was breaking it down while he was reading it. All five elements swirled within that massive pool. The two prominent ones were Water and Earth.. Like something was forcing his chakra to focus on them, just under it was fire, then layered underneath, wind and lightning, probably elements he had yet to fully if at all, unlock.

Seeing as he had no control and his earth and water affinity's were rampant, his body had no idea how to suppress them. As he explained this to the Hokage, he finished the sentence that caused the old man to go stock still. "I believe that is why his Mokuton was running rampant. Perhaps with some teaching his Mokuton could rival the shodaime Hokage's." The Hokage frowned, just what was wrong with Naruto? Everything was not making any sense.

Kakashi gave a thinking pose. He already figured the Hokage was confused. As his mind swirled with possibilities, he listened to the explanation Naruto was giving the Hokage. '_The chakra merge between the Kyuubi and Naruto.. Maybe..' _Kakashi's mind pieced the puzzle together. "Ah.. Hokage-sama. I believe I know what happened. Naruto.. Let us go to the Hokage's office." Kakashi then turned to his other students, tossing them two scrolls. "Start on that until Naruto and I arrive." With that he grabbed Naruto and they vanished in a plume of smoke.

Naruto arrived in the office of the kage, but he didn't feel to swell. His head was spinning and pulsing, his legs were weak and he felt like he was going to hurl. "Ah.. My bad Naruto." Kakashi said waving his hand dismissively. It was then that Naruto realized that the Hokage was already in his chair, and the Anbu agent behind him.

"Ah. So please enlighten us to your theory Kakashi." The Sandaime said, giving the silver-haired man a prompt look. "Well it is my belief that the event that happened to Naruto caused the Mokuton to forcefully activate. The event he described sounded like the chakra merge, where all the filtered chakra from the seal gets pushed into his system. The Uchiha part well I have my theories but I still have no proof so I will not state such things until I believe them to be somewhat accurate." The man stated.

He could tell there was something abnormal about Naruto even before the changes. Like he had an alternate person clung to him, and at times showed themselves. Kakashi at first believed the mark on the boys neck was the cause but now he believed something completely different, something that was bound to be impossible. Sadly he learned that with Naruto, you should figure in the impossible.

The fact that his chakra never actually changed in structure meant that what ever that mark was supposed to do, was already happening to the boy, but now it just happened at an accelerated rate. There was only one theory behind what was happening to Naruto. He released an internal sigh of sadness. Something he needed to also consult the Hokage about. Kakashi groaned as he finally caught up to the conversation that the others were having.

"Is there an issue Kakashi?" The Hokage asked with a raised brow, but there was clearly hidden mirth in his eyes. "It seems recently that everyone on my team has been sought out by other sensei's except Sasuke, and I have reason to believe it is because I am the only one in the village to know about the Sharingan's secrets. Sakura has been taken on my Kumiko at the hospital, a woman who was once under Tsunade." Kakashi stated with sadness, he was actually hinting at something else.

The Hokage then understood what he was getting at. "Naruto by Anko, now Tenzo." The old man sighed he had understood the concept of this all. It happened once before. "I see what you are indicating Kakashi.. Well then.. The team can be split into apprenticeship but must convey for the Chunin exams. After that if they make Chunin they can continue to further their abilities with their masters." The Hokage said sagely.

"Yes! I get to do nothing but train and do missions for the next two months? I'll be Chunin before you know it, dattebayo!" Kakashi's eye widened a bit, he hadn't heard that phrase in a while. Naruto had slapped his hand over his mouth, a look of sheer embarrassment on his face. "Lets go before you have another outburst.." Tenzo stated, and if one could see they would know is face had contorted into an _'Are you kidding?' _look.

Kakashi just watched blankly as they left, he hoped he knew what he was doing, insinuating this to the Hokage. Hell if anything with Naruto the way he is now, it wouldn't be long under those two people that he could be an Anbu commander after given the proper tactical training, something he was sure Tenzo was going to give the boy anyway. He also assumed it was something the boy probably wouldn't need, he could create plans and orders on the fly, and somehow the group turned out okay against his Mizu bunshin(Water Clone).

After they had left, Kakashi looked to the elder of his village. "I heard that.. _That_ team had returned to the village. Did they find anything?" Kakashi asked looking at the man.

~At the same Time~

Naruto grunted as he was taken for a joy ride again. "Ugh.. What the hell man.." Tenzo looked at the boy oddly before realizing what was wrong. "Ah, you don't know the Shunshin so it kind of makes you feel like crap when suddenly moving at an extreme speed." The Agent said looking at him.

"I'll teach that it to you if you happen to grasp this quickly." Tenzo stated looking at the the Uchiha enigma. You could never make a theory about him without contradicting yourself.

"What we are going to do here is teach you to control your earth and water affinities so your Mokuton will not be going haywire when you use your chakra." Tenzo stated looking at the boy. "Mokuton is a hard element to master, and even harder to control. I say by the time for your Chunin exams, you will probably have barely enough mastery to use the wooden tentacles you grew, in combat. Control to use both the Sharingan and Mokuton at the same time? I believe your about a hundred years too early to even think about doing that." Tenzo said with absolute honesty.

Naruto believed him, he had a hard enough time using the abilities of the Sharingan. But he was positive if he took his training seriously and excelled fast enough he could possibly prove him wrong. Of course that was just wishful thinking on his part. Part of him realized he should be proud, to have both of Konoha's most powerful bloodlines. It wasn't every day a person was born with two bloodlines, and able to use them both.

"Alright then Tenzo-sensei, whats first?" Naruto asked, his demeanor changed, his posture straightened, and pure determination burned in his coal-black eyes. "We meditate. You are going to calm that raging ocean you call chakra. It will also help you focus better, meditation is a key element to mastering the Mokuton."

With that the Anbu sat down in a lotus position, and soon Naruto joined his side. As they did so, the Anbu used his control over Mokuton to stave off the vegetation that was growing wildly now. _'This boy... Will probably never crease to amaze me.' _

Naruto was sitting peacefully when he noticed that as he calmed himself his chakra slowly, gently leaked out of his body. As he sat there he felt a rush of red, and he saw an odd sight. He was on top of a mans shoulder, he had odd blue markings on the side of his face, and it looked as if he was telling a story. He could see his large canines, almost un-natural, and the power that rolled off him. His view soon changed and could see the night sky, hundreds of stars and several hues of purple, blue and black was spread out.

The vision faded, and Naruto never understood why he saw that. He somewhat knew that this was not like the visions he received in his dreams. For one just looking at the land and structure it looked to be ages old. It was beautiful though. He had never seen the night sky like that here. Just what was that place, and what was his connection to it?

~With the Hokage~

The Hokage let out a sight, and lit his pipe. "No Oni team did not find Shiranui, sadly. They have searched till the end of this world and back, but not anyone has seen or heard a thing about him." Kakashi looked down sadly. That day was just about the worse he could remember.

"It makes me curious though, to think of how Naruto would have fared with a brother?" Hiruzen asked, and his eyes seemed to age another twenty years. "To be explicitly honest I do not think Naruto was supposed to be born. My theory is absolutely impossible but even you know with Naruto.."

"Expect the impossible to happen.." The old man stated releasing a puff of smoke. "I think that he coalesced in the womb with Shiranui, and Shiranui was the one to be named Naruto. However this boy wound up there.. I do not know.. But it explains the fact he is a Uchiha." Kakashi stated, and watched as the man turned around. "My.. Spy.. That has been watching him, has heard him mumble names in his sleep. It unnerves me to think who he might really be if you are correct." He stated sadly but all of a sudden his demeanor took a one-eighty.

"I sense a storm coming Kakashi, it will happen probably after I die... But it will be centered around that boy. He will be the one to change the path of one very important. His chakra is like a beacon in the darkness, cutting a path through the mass. I feel that Shiranui was moved elsewhere by the Kyuubi. You know as do I once Yin and Yang is split they both have a hard time agreeing with one another." The Hokage stated sagely, and Kakashi's brow furrowed. The Sandaime had always been like that.

He spoke in riddles about the future, and once they came to pass, did Kakashi finally un-ravel what the man said. As Kakashi stood before him, he felt as if he was talking to a being of higher power sometimes.

~Hugging Trees~

AN; Well that was nice and I have some information for you all. Now as you can tell this chapter wasn't particularly until the end. The whole Naruto having a brother thing was planned, I just changed what I was actually going to do with it. At first he wasn't going to have much importance until I though about what I could do with it.

I'm not sure how many of you have seen/read, or heard of Inuyasha, but that is where that OC is going to be at. Naruto and Shiranui will have a connection and this is just one of a few visions he will receive. This one will be much more straight forward. And you will have an understanding eventually as the two stories progress. I initially did not want to write two stories at once, but I could not help myself when I could not stop the ideas.

Last but not least, is the chapter length. I understand that this was about a thousand words or so less than the last, but it is where I wanted to end it. It seemed like a fitting end where I could reveal my two stories. I don't know if I will eventually link the two or what, but I do know you're gonna be in for a wild ride. I am probably going to brush up on my knowledge of the Inuyasha world a bit.

I am also very pleased with the responses I got and it is time for you all to get some hints. Now the Mokuton.. At this point in time I bet you're all going great way to screw it up! But trust me it will be a long while before you even seen Naruto throwing around jutsu for that except for one, it's not awesome or at least you guys probably won't think it is. I think it's a cool idea. Anyway and the whole having an affinity for five elements, as you guess yes it is the manifestation of the rinnegan. No he will not have access to either the Rinnegan or Mangekyo Sharingan for a while. The whole affinity thing is just a hint it's manifestation. And no he will not be able to use Jutsu for every element. The reason Mokuton popped is as Kakashi said.

Okay as I was editing this, I realized from the fanfiction proof reader, that I like to use passive expression a lot. I want to know you, the people's opinion, and the way I am writing, Is it decent and enjoyable?


End file.
